Nikah Muda
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [Ficlet] Masih Muda. Labil. Tapi udah nikah! "Haha Kalau tak ingat mereka baru nikah kemarin, mungkin Sasuke sudah tersungkur dengan wajah menubruk lantai dengan darah di mana-mana! Ah! Sakura merasa jadi psikopat mendadak!"/Au, OoC, Humor-gagal, etc. [sekuel on going]


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, misstype, humor-gagal, GaJe, plot rush, etc._

 ** _If you don't like it, don't read it._**

 **Nikah Muda**

 _"_ _Kalau tak ingat mereka baru nikah kemarin, mungkin Sasuke sudah tersungkur dengan wajah menubruk lantai dengan darah di mana-mana! Ah! Sakura merasa jadi psikopat mendadak!"_

* * *

^^Happy Reading^^

* * *

Pegal!

Satu kata yang selalu terucap dalam hati Sakura. Matanya menggeranyangi sekeliling ruangan, di mana semua orang tampak sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing.

Netra teduhnya bergulir ke sudut ruangan di mana sang Kakak tampak sibuk dengan boneka kayunya. Sakura menghela napas melihat itu. Nggak di mana-mana emang Sasori suka main boneka. Cocok ama wajahnya.

Emeralnya kembali bergulir seolah mencari titik proyeksi yang tepat. Dan inilah! Wajah songong seorang pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu sah menjadi suaminya yang sekarang ia pandangi. Mulai dari bulu matanya yang lentik untuk ukuran cowok, pipinya yang tirus, model rambutnya yang _anti mainstream_ (seperti buntut ayam), bibirnya yang tipis. Hah~ Sakura beneran ikhlas kalau Tuhan memberikan sepuluh suami yang modelnya begini. Udah ganteng, mapan lagi. Tapi … itunya lho, yang suka bikin gigit jari.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Naksir!" Suara sopran itu mengalun merdu hingga menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga Sakura begitu mendengarnya. Gadis itu berdecih sebal, dalam hati sempat menyesal karena memuji sang Suami yang kelewat pede.

"Siapa juga yang lihat-lihat kamu!" Sakura bertolak pinggang sambil memandang tajam Sasuke, "Jangan kepedean kalau jadi cowok!"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis sambil menoyor kepala Sakura. "Jangan pikir aku nggak tahu ya! Dasar centil! Aku dari tadi lihat tahu," ujarnya.

Sakura yang tak terima ditoyor balas menoyor kepala Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia memicing curiga. "Jangan-jangan kamu lagi yang perhatiin aku! Hayo, ngaku!"

Sasuke langsung mingkem. Ketahuan sudah kalau sebenarnya dari tadi dia ngelirik istri tengilnya. Sakura tersenyum menang melihatnya.

…

Sedangkan para orangtua yang melihat adegan toyor-toyoran antara pasutri muda itu hanya tersenyum tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Dasar anak muda! Pikir mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, lelahnya~"

Sakura segera menghempaskan tubuhnya yang letih ke atas ranjang yang ada di kamar mereka. Sasuke meliriknya malas sambil membuka dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya sejak tadi. Dihempaskannya bokongnya pada sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

" Buatin aku susu, cepat!" Ketus pemuda Uchiha itu, bertingkah seperti bos. Sakura pura-pura budeg, gadis itu malah mengambil bantal guling kemudian dipeluknya. Sasuke mendengus keras seperti kuda melihat tingkah 'istri baru'nya itu. Dengan kesal, adik Itachi Uchiha itu melangkah mendekati ranjang di mana Sakura sedang berbaring di sana. Tangan Sasuke terjulur kea rah gadis nyentrik itu dan dalam sekali sentakan ia menarik kaki Sakura dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kamu!" Sakura yang sudah tersunggkur ke lantai menatap tajam Sasuke, sedang yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah enggan.

"Sana, ke dapur! Buat susu untuk aku! Jangan terlalu manis, aku suka rasa tomat! Kalau nggak ada, kamu bisa … bla … bla … bla."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berceloteh di depannya dengan malas. Sesekali ia menguap pelan ketika Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil berpikir. Mungkin di kepalanya sedang memikirkan beribu scenario agar Sakura tak betah tinggal di rumahnya.

"Oke, aku mau mandi dulu."

Hah? Udahan , Sas? Sakura sampai lupa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Kenapa nggak suruh maid aja sih, aku 'kan capek?!" ujar Sakura tak terima. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi kembali menoleh dan menatap datar istrinya.

"Sama, para maid 'kan juga capek!"

Rahang Sakura hampir menyentuh lantai mendengar perkataan suami ravennya itu. Memangnya Sakura nggak capek apa? Berdiri berjam-jam sambil menguar senyum pepsodent di depan tamu-tamu yang menyalami mereka.

"Pokoknya selesai mandi, yang aku pesan harus udah ada di atas meja," kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sukses bikin Sakura meradang. Sementara di dalam kamar mandi sana sudah terdengar suara cucuran air dari shower, Sakura masih menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menaruh sebaskom sianida dalam susu Sasuke.

….

….

….

Sasuke ke luar dari kamar mandi setelah satu jam kemudian. Diusap-usapkannya handuk kecil yang menggantung di pundak kirinya ke rambutnya yang basah. Diliriknya nakas, tak ada susu hangat seperti perintahnya di sana. Bibir Sasuke mencebik. Padahal sudah satu jam berlalu.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil baju dari dalam lemari dan bergegas menemui Sakura di lantai bawah. Mungkin Sakura lupa yang mana susu dan yang mana tepung, makanya lama.

Gelak tawa yang terdengar dari lantai satu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ada suara televisi di sana, namun tampaknya bukan itu yang membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender namun sama-sama konyol itu tertawa.

"Jadi dulu Sasuke tukang ngompol, Kak? Hahaha! Pantas saja mukanya gitu."

Sasuke terhenyak di tempat. Apa hubungannya ngompol ama mukanya yang guanteng ini? Sasuke kembali pasang kuping, mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua makhluk itu dengan cermat. Tapi tunggu!

Tukang ngompol! TUKANG NGOMPOL! Asdfghjkl.

Sasuke mulai kalap. Kepalanya celingukan ke sana sini mencari kipas sakti sang Kakek, Uchiha Madara yang melegenda untuk memukul kepala berkuncir milik Itachi.

"Tapi … Sasuke itu setia, kok," gerakan Sasuke berhenti begitu suara Itachi terdengar. Heh, sekarang memujinya ya?

Sakura mengurut dagu, dahinya yang lebar kini berkerut dalam. Anak Haruno itu tampak berpikir keras. "Kak Itachi belum nikah, 'kan?"

Itachi mengambil kuaci dari meja sambil menggeleng. "Boro-boro nikah, punya pacar aja belum," sahutnya.

Sakura sweatdrop. Ganteng-ganteng belum punya pacar? Mata Sakura langsung memicing curiga. "Kakak bukan gay 'kan?"

Itachi mendadak ngelus dada. Pertanyaan seperti itu udah jadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Lagian Sakura masih polos banget, umurnya masih 19 tahun.

"Seharusnya kamu yang nanya gitu ama Sasuke," ujar Itachi. Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sakura memekik tertahan di sana.

"Sasuke gay!" tuduh gadis merah jambu itu seenak jidatnya. Sasuke mulai putar otak, cari jalan singkat yang membawanya menuju rumah Kakashi untuk melepas maskernya kemudian disumpal ke mulut lebar Itachi si Biang Keladi.

"Eh, eu …. Nggak sih.," ralat Itachi setengah tak yakin. "Tapi katanya kalau nggak dinikahin ama kamu secepatnya dia bakal kawin lari ama Orochimaru."

Sakura ternganga, Sasuke langsung ngibrit lari ke kamar Madara. Bocor sudah rahasia yang dipendamnya selama ini tentang si Merah Muda.

 _Huweeee, kakeeeek, Abang jahat! :(_

* * *

 **A/n :**

Jujur dari dalam lubuk hati yang paluing dalam, saya nggak tau ini apa, _lol._ Tapi saya rindu menulis.


End file.
